Say Something
by R5 is my life
Summary: "No," he muttered. "No, no no. You can't die on me, Percy. You can't die on any of us. We need you." The prince of the dead was on his knees, shaking the body of the sea prince. Percy lay completely still, pale on the ground, blood seeping from the sword wound in his stomach. "Percy. You can't be dead. You can't-" he let out a choked sob that had been... (full summary inside)


Say Something

Rating: K+

Summary: "No," he muttered. "No, no no. You can't die on me, Percy. You can't die on any of us. We need you."

The prince of the dead was on his knees, shaking the body of the sea prince. Percy lay completely still, pale on the ground, blood seeping from the sword wound in his stomach.

"Percy. You can't be dead. You can't-" he let out a choked sob that had been bottling up in him for years, ever since Bianca died. "You can't die. What about your mom? Your step father? Annabeth? Everyone who loves you?" Taking a deep breath, he spoke another word. "Me."

* * *

"No," he muttered. "No, no no. You can't die on me, Percy. You can't die on any of us. We need you."

The prince of the dead was on his knees, shaking the body of the sea prince. Percy lay completely still, pale on the ground, blood seeping from the sword wound in his stomach.

"Percy. You can't be dead. You can't-" he let out a choked sob that had been bottling up in him for years, ever since Bianca died. "You can't die. What about your mom? Your step father? Annabeth? Everyone who loves you?" Taking a deep breath, he spoke another word. "Me."

Staring at the body of the Savior of Olympus, Nico broke down. He couldn't take it anymore. Everyone he cared up somehow ended up... dead. His mom, his sister, now Percy. Why him? Why? Why was it him who had to go through all of this? Why couldn't it be someone else for a change?

"Percy. Listen to me. You're still alive. You won't leave us here. You won't abandon us. You won't die; you won't make me tell Annabeth what happened. You won't."

Crying, Nico let go of the green eyed boy's shoulders. "I hate you, Percy. I hate you for leaving us. I hate you."

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_I'll be the one, if you want me to_

_Anywhere I would've followed you_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

Still trying to get Percy to say something, anything, Nico continued, letting everything out. He never hated Percy. But he knew what he had to say to get Percy annoyed. "Maybe you're not the all powerful demigod everyone believed you to be. After all, you couldn't- couldn't defeat that stupid chimera. After all your training, you couldn't defeat it."

Shaking his head, Nico changed tactics. "I'd gladly take your place, Percy. So you could be alive. C'mon, wake up. You can't stand it when someone wants to sacrifice themselves for you. Wake up and get mad at me. Please. I know you want to be here. Please, Percy. I'd- I'd do anything for you. I'd follow you down to the Underworld if it'd make a difference."

A single tear fell from Nico's eye on to the grass besides Percy. "C'mon, Percy. Say something."

_And I am feeling so small_

_It was over my head_

_I know nothing at all_

"Why couldn't do anything to stop this?" Nico mumbled to himself. "If only I was a god... I could've done something. But I'm not. I'm just another person in this world. I'm just a small portion of humanity." Taking a deep breath, Nico continued, "I was over my head thinking he could do this himself. I thought he was strong enough. But I guess even the strongest of people need help now and then. I guess I don't know anything. Nothing at all about strength, friendship."

_And I will stumble and fall_

_I'm still learning to love_

_Just starting to crawl_

Getting up, Nico shakily walked over to the water a few feet away, splashing his face with it. Stumbling on his way back to the raven haired boy, Nico fell down besides him. "I know I'm not one to show any emotion. It's hard for me to get close to people, knowing I could loose them at any time. But I'm learning, Percy. By showing Hazel how much it means to me to have a sister- someone who get's what it's like to be a child of the Underworld."

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

_I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_

_Anywhere I would've followed you_

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

"But it's hard with everyone else. But I'm trying. Percy... I've never hated you like you thought I did. How I acted towards you... that's the only way to get my emotions out I knew that wasn't all revealing. But being with the Seven.. I'm slowly learning to accept myself for who I am."

_And I will swallow my pride_

_You're the one that I love_

_And I'm saying goodbye_

"I never hated you. I'd never be able to bring myself to hate you. It was the opposite of that."

Swallowing- while ignoring the part of him that screamed: "No! Don't tell him!"- Nico let go of his deepest secret. "I know it seems like I hate you, but I do that to hide how I truly feel. But... I have to you now. Back when I first met you, back at Westover Hall, back when I played Mythomagic. You impressed me. I- I had a crush on you. Even after you told me about Bianca, a part of me didn't want to let go. Despite a your -and don't take it the wrong way- annoying qualities, a part of me held on. It was a smaller, but more intense part. I- I came to love you, Percy. That's part of the reason I made sure you'd be able to escape Tartarus by leading them there. And even when you kept talking about how amazing Annabeth was, I didn't hate you for not seeing what you meant to me. You were happy with her. That's what I wanted. But now... It's too late to do anything about it, except tell you how I feel. You're... you're going, Percy. You're leaving us. And as hard as it is for me to say this: good bye Percy. I can see your life force waning. You're unconscious, unable to hear me. But there's nothing I can do. I wish there was something I could do."

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_  
_And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you_  
_And anywhere I would've followed you (Oh-oh-oh-oh)_  
_Say something, I'm giving up on you_

"I know it's too late, but I want you to know I would do anything, go anywhere for you. But it's too late now. My powers can't save you now. I don't even know if your powers can," Nico spoke softly, glancing at the river a few feet away. "But... I'll try. For you."

_Say something, I'm giving up on you_  
_Say something..._

Nico gently pushed Percy over to the river. Sticking the hero's hand into the river, Nico waited. He saw the would heal, but he didn't know if it'd bring him back. He needed a miracle.

* * *

A/n: This story came to me while listening to Tiffany Alvord's cover of Say Something. At first I didn't want to write it, due to how sad it is, but I decided to. Let me know if you want me to continue with this story or not.

To those of you who read my Blood Of Olympus story, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while; I've had crew and my laptop charger broke, so I had to wait a while to get a new one. I'm working on the next chapter and will put it up as soon as I can.

~R5 is my life


End file.
